Trapped
by orangesky27
Summary: Alasan mereka bersama didasari oleh rasa hormat pada kedua orang tua. Setidaknya, sampai para saudara sialan menjerumuskan Sasuke pada jurang tak berujung-menamparnya pada suatu kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa bertahan dalam kepalsuan keluarga. FemNaru. SasuFemNaru. Modern AU.


_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

_Warning!_

_Mainstream idea. Modern AU. Contain graphic lemon. SasuFemNaru._

_Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family._

_Rating : Mature (be aware people xD)_

_Words count : 9_k

_Blurb_

_Alasan mereka bersama didasari oleh rasa hormat pada kedua orang tua. Setidaknya, sampai para saudara sialan menjerumuskan Sasuke pada jurang tak berujung--menamparnya pada suatu kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa bertahan dalam kepalsuan keluarga._

_

**_a _****_short fic_**

**_by orangesky27_**

_

Awal kesialan Naruto dan Sasuke berasal dari acara kumpul keluarga besar.

Meja panjang dikelilingi lebih dari sepuluh orang. Hidangan makan malam tersaji dengan lengkap. Mulai dari masakan ketimuran hingga menu khas Eropa. Minuman dingin melengkapi hidangan tersebut. Embun yang dihasilkan oleh es batu menghiasi gelas-gelas. Warna yang beraneka ragam mengisinya. Semua yang tersaji di sana terlihat mewah. Begitupula dengan orang-orang yang menyantapnya.

Keluarga Uchiha-Senju. Dua keluarga yang menguasai pasar negara Jepang. Aset mereka tersebar di seluruh negeri, bersama dengan bisnis-bisnis suksesnya. Mulai dari perusahaan barang berupa transportasi, elektronik, digital, dan produk makanan--hingga perusahaan jasa dan borongan berupa bandara, kontruksi, perumahan atau biasa disebut _real_ _estate_.

Kesuksesan mereka telah bertahan sejak lima dekade lalu. Kekayaan mereka seolah tak terhingga. Mereka menempati peringkat lima keluarga yang paling berpengaruh--melewati klan berbahaya yang dicurigai sebagai yakuza.

Mereka terhormat dan akan selalu menjaga martabat. Demi meraihnya, mereka rela mengorbankan anak-anaknya. Memaksakan jalan hidup mereka agar bisa terus menjejaki apa yang telah dibangun pendahulu mereka. Tiap anak lelaki diarahkan ke bidang bisnis. Anak perempuan di bidang sosial dan kemanusiaan. Tidak peduli jika mereka tidak tertarik. Garis hidup seolah telah ditulis dan direncanakan sejak anak-anak Uchiha dan keturunan Senju dilahirkan. Mulai dari daftar teman, sekolah, bahkan pasangan hidup.

Mereka terbelenggu di bawah bayang-bayang sukses. Kebebasan hanya berada di permukaan. Mereka bebas bertingkah, namun di usia yang telah ditentukan, mereka harus menuruti tiap perkataan kepala keluarga. Konsekuensi berontak adalah pencabutan marga keluarga. Selama bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang pernah melakukannya.

Fakta tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka bertahan dalam aturan kuno keluarga karena didikan yang baik. Hasil didikan tersebut berupa rasa menghargai yang teramat besar pada orang tua. Beban moral yang bernaung di pundak membuat mereka tidak sampai hati untuk melawan kehendak.

Salah satu dari mereka yang merasakannya adalah seorang perempuan pirang bermata biru kristal dan juga seorang lelaki berambut raven bermata obsidian. Mereka segan untuk melawan. Rasa hormat mengalahkan keegoisan. Semua jalan hidup yang telah direncanakan oleh para orang tua dijalani dengan suka rela. Mulai dari pendidikan, pekerjaan, hingga pasangan hidup. Mereka menurut.

Setidaknya di mata para anggota keluarga besar.

Denting garpu, pisau makan, dan sendok mengiringi percakapan-percakapan ringan di acara makan malam. Para orang tua berbagi cerita dan meledek. Suasana teramat hangat, seolah tidak ada kepalsuan. Mereka tertawa ringan dan menikmati hidangan dengan bibir merekahkan senyum.

Di ujung meja adalah dua kepala keluarga. Uchiha Fugaku dan Namikaze Minato. Masing-masing dari mereka berdua didampingi seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih jelita di usia yang mulai senja. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab; Uchiha Mikoto dan Namikaze Kushina. Di samping mereka adalah sanak kerabat dan anak-anak.

Kerabat keluarga Senju terdiri dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Sedangkan kerabat keluarga Uchiha adalah Orochimaru.

Untuk anak-anak alias penerus mereka terdiri oleh para lelaki gagah dan perempuan jelita. Mulai dari Uchiha Obito yang bersanding dengan Rin. Namikaze Kakashi yang bersanding dengan Sakura. Uchiha Itachi dengan Izumi. Namikaze Kurama dengan Matatabi. Uchiha Shisui dengan Uzuki. Sarutobi Konohamaru dengan Moegi. Hingga Uchiha Sasuke dengan Naruto.

Merekalah roda dari keluarga besar ini. Pihak-pihak yang menjalankan perusahaan dan bisnis di sepenjuru negeri. Yang tertua adalah Obito dari keluarga Uchiha, dan Kakashi dari keluarga Senju. Untuk yang termuda ialah Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha, dan Naruto dari keluarga Senju. Mereka semua telah menikah dari hasil perjodohan. Enam di antaranya telah memiliki momongan dan menjadi keluarga harmonis. Hanya satu pasangan saja yang masih tinggal berdua di rumah mereka.

Ketidakbiasaan ini segera disoroti sang kepala keluarga, mengingat pernikahan mereka yang telah memasuki tahun kedua.

Diskusi mengerikan ini diawali dari pertanyaan Kushina.

"Hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan rahimmu sudah keluar, Naru?"

Ruangan yang penuh obrolan seketika lenyap. Semua telinga mendengarkan satu sumber yang sama. Pandangan tertuju pada seorang perempuan pirang yang tampak jelita dalam balutan gaun pastel berbahan brokat. Rambut digelung rendah, menggantung indah di belakang kepala. Riasan di wajahnya terlihat alami dan ringan, menonjolkan kesan segar yang selalu melingkupinya. Ia kelihatan sedang menguyah makanan penutup selagi tertawa ringan dengan Rin. Kuyahan terhenti kala indra pendengar menangkap pertanyaan sang ibu.

Kepalanya menoleh dengan segera. Merasakan berbagai tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

Ia mengerjap.

Puding di dalam mulut ia telan perlahan. Mulutnya gatal untuk berdusta. Tetapi, tidak ada gunanya. Dokter yang memeriksa sudah hadir di sini. Berada tepat di depannya. Yang satu berambut pirang pucat, sedangkan yang satu berambut warna merah muda cerah.

Sendok diletakkan di atas piring.

"Ah, sudah." Suara Naruto terdengar kaku meskipun bibirnya merekahkan senyum simpul. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Tak perlu khawatir. Kami mungkin belum diizinkan oleh Yang Kuasa. Benar 'kan, _Sayang_?"

Naruto menoleh pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemegang perusahaan real estate Keluarga Uchiha, salah satu perusahaan terbesar dari banyak perusahaan yang mereka miliki. Ia mengenakan jas kelabu yang sesuai dengan gaun pastel Naruto. Ekspresinya stoic, menyerupai sang kakak yang duduk di sampingnya, dan berbanding terbalik dengan dua orang sepupu yang duduk di hadapannya.

Suara halus Naruto yang amat jarang ia dengar--sebab, Naruto hanya bersuara halus ketika sedang berhadapan dengan keluarga besar mereka--membuatnya menoleh. Ia menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum balik menatap mertua tercinta. Kepala sontak mengangguk.

"Mungkin memang belum saatnya."

Mikoto mendesah kecewa ketika mendengar jawaban sang putra bungsu.

"Ibu tahu, kau pasti terlalu sibuk bekerja. Sisakan waktumu bersama Naruto, Sasuke. Yang lain saja bisa membagi waktu mereka."

Dengan teramat ringan, Uchiha Shisui yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke menimpali, "Padahal proyek besar di Kyoto sedang dibantu olehku dan Itachi. Kau punya banyak waktu luang, Sasuke. Jika kesulitan, kami punya segudang tips. Siapa tahu kau lupa dasar-dasarnya."

Di samping Shisui, Obito sudah tergelak lepas, diikuti senyuman dan tawa rendah orang lain. Itachi yang tak biasa banyak berekspresi pun tersenyum geli. Matanya menatap sang adik, seolah menyiratkan sesuatu.

Sasuke perlu berdeham rendah untuk menguasai diri agar tidak tenggelam oleh rasa malu. Ia bersumpah akan membalas Shisui setelah ini. Mereka sudah membahas kondisi Naruto dan Sasuke. Hampir semua orang kecuali para orang tua tahu bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencoba. Bocornya informasi tersebut dikarenakan ulah sang kakak. Itachi memang benar-benar orang paling tajam yang sialan. Ia mencurigai rumah tangga Sasuke dan Naruto begitu melihat mereka akrab sebagai sepasang suami-istri, padahal sebelumnya Sasuke dan Naruto sangat menentang perjodohan. Baik karena perbedaan umur ataupun karena perbedaan sikap.

Bagi para orang tua, perubahan sikap mereka berdua adalah kemajuan.

Bagi Itachi, keakraban yang diperlihatkan adiknya kepada Naruto perlu dipertanyakan.

Demi apa pun. Sasuke tidak bisa lagi percaya pada saudara-saudaranya. Mereka mungkin tidak mengatakan secara langsung pada para orang tua. Tapi, Sasuke tahu kebusukan mereka.

"Kami akan segera mengabari jika berita baik itu datang," ungkap Sasuke pada kedua orang tua dan mertuanya.

Mereka tidak membiarkan pasangan ini lega. Sisa waktu makan malam dihabiskan dengan obrolan tentang alasan mengapa Naruto dan Sasuke belum juga mempunyai momongan. Jangka waktu lima belas menit tidak pernah terasa selama ini. Telinganya panas oleh ocehan orang-orang.

Kedua kaki segera berdiri dan Sasuke merangkul pinggang Naruto begitu acara berakhir. Mereka pergi dari restoran tersebut secepat yang mereka bisa. Mobil mewahnya meluncur dari sana dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto menutup mata selagi menyender. Kedua matanya tertutup--tak lagi ingin mengingat.

"Aktingku sepertinya sangat payah," gumam Naruto pelan. "Mereka pasti curiga."

Setir mobil dibanting mulus ketika mereka melewati persimpangan. Sasuke mengembuskan napas pendek.

"Kerjamu sudah bagus. Kita saja yang sedang sial."

Punggung sedikit ditegakkan. Naruto menoleh, mengamati lelaki yang berumur tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya. Sasuke seumuran dengan sang kakak keduaa, Kurama . Mereka menikah dua tahun lalu ketika Naruto baru menyelesaikan pendidikan di bangku kuliah. Menikah di usia muda tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar keinginan Naruto. Ia begitu terpukul saat itu. Tidak peduli siapa calon suaminya nanti. Yang diinginkan hanyalah kebebasan yang lebih lama.

Keadaan mendesak dan kesepakatan Sasuke membuat Naruto menerima pernikahan. Selama ini mereka tidur terpisah. Bercakap-cakap hanya ketika sarapan. Menonton televisi bersama jika sedang malas berpergian. Berbagi cerita ketika sedang banyak pikiran.

Naruto telah dianggap adik oleh Sasuke. Ia berteman dengan Kurama dan juga Kakashi. Mereka berdua sering mengajak Naruto berjalan-jalan di masa kuliah, kalau mereka sempat. Saat itu, Sasuke berumur dua puluh dan Naruto tiga belas. Ia baru masuk SMP. Penampilannya masih sangat tomboy karena pengaruh dua kakak lelaki. Rambut pendek dengan topi jingga--Sasuke masih sangat ingat.

Naruto menjadi lebih feminin di masa SMA. Setidaknya dari segi penampilan. Ia baru berhasil merubah karakter serampangan di bangku kuliah. Semua fase itu sempat dilihat Sasuke meski mereka sangat jarang bertemu setelah Sasuke masuk dunia kerja. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap Naruto lebih dari sekedar adik? Punya keinginan untuk menyentuh pun tidak. Padahal Naruto tergolong sangat menarik--terutama dengan tubuh proporsional dan mata biru kristal jernihnya.

Aura Naruto menyuarakan kepolosan di mana-mana. Meskipun tanggung jawab dan sikap mandirinya menunjukan kedewasaan yang cukup. Naruto sendiri melihat Sasuke sebagai 'kakak'. Batasan ini tidak akan bisa dilewati.

Orang tua mereka memang sangat keterlaluan.

Penginapan yang dituju mereka telah terlihat. Sasuke memarkirkan mobil di basement. Mata oniks mengerling pada beberapa mobil yang ia kenali. Milik Itachi, Shisui, Obito, Kakashi, dan Kurama. Mereka semua ada di sini. Penginapan terjauh dari tempat makan malam mereka tadi. Sasuke merasakan kejanggalan.

Ia bertanya pada Naruto.

"Oh, _aniki_ kebetulan besok ada meeting di daerah ini. Dia ingin menghemat waktu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Kakashi-nii sangat suka terlambat."

Jawaban Naruto mengubur keraguan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan ke dalam dan menaiki elevator untuk sampai ke kamar pesanan di lantai lima. Yang dipesan adalah kamar dengan dua ranjang terpisah. Pintu segera Sasuke kunci begitu mereka masuk. Rasa lelah tak ia rasakan. Hanya jengkel yang masih meliputi.

Sementara Naruto tumbang di tempat tidur tanpa sempat berganti, Sasuke menghampiri meja yang ada di sana. Tas kerja diambil. Ia membuka laptop dan beberapa dokumen.

Hanya ini kegiatan yang bisa meredakan kejengkelan dan kemelut dalam dada.

Mungkin ...

**oOo**

Kedua mata Sasuke masih terjaga satu jam kemudian. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menujukkan pukul sembilan. Pekerjaannya tinggal sedikit. Sasuke bisa mulai memeriksa data-data lain setelah ini.

Ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Fokus kembali pada layar kala ia membaca file penting untuk keperluan investasi.

Setidaknya, ia terfokus ke sana sebelum suara rendah yang sedikit serak berucap di belakangnya.

"Kak, di mana remote AC-nya? Panas sekali."

Sasuke menoleh. Ia menemukan Naruto yang sedang mencari-cari remote AC. Entah itu di bawah bantal ataupun di lantai. Naruto masih mengenakan gaun pastel tadi. Gelungan rambutnya sudah berantakan. Ada yang terurai, namun ada pula yang masih tersemat gelungan. Helaian pirang jatuh di punggung yang hanya dilapisi kain jaring. Naruto seharusnya tidak kepanasan dengan pakaian itu. Pendingin ruangan mereka juga sudah cukup sejuk.

"Mungkin di laci," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan laptop.

Ia mendengar suara grasah-grusuh dari belakang. Laci yang ditarik terbuka dan didorong tertutup. Tangan yang mencari dan memilah.

Lima menit selanjutnya, Naruto kembali angkat bicara.

"Ugh. Tidak ada. Bagaimana bisa?" seru Naruto terdengar begitu putus asa. Ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kenop pintu ia putar seperti biasa.

Tidak terbuka.

Ia kembali mencoba.

Lagi-lagi tidak terbuka.

Napas Naruto terengah. Ia mengipasi wajahnya sendiri. Decakan terucap dari mulut. Ia buru-buru kembali ke dalam. Tangannya terulur mengambil ganggang telepon--sambungan khusus pada pelayan hotel.

Telepon ternyata tidak tersambung. Menyala saja tidak.

Naruto mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Ia menguraikan gelungan rambut sebelum bergegas ke arah pintu. Kunci yang masih menggantung di sana segera ia putar.

Sesuatu menahan kuncinya.

Naruto kembali mencoba.

Ia mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

Sebelah tangan Naruto meluruh ketika masih menggengam kenop pintu. Ia menekankan dahi pada daun pintu, mencoba menstabilkan napas yang memberat entah karena apa. Gelenyar aneh menguasai tubuhnya. Rasa panas begitu menyiksa. Kulitnya terasa lebih sensitif ketika ia menggesek dengan tidak sengaja. Detak jantung meningkat. Naruto meringis kuat.

Ia tidak mengenal rasa aneh ini. Payudaranya terasa lebih kencang dan pegal. Pangkal paha terasa tidak nyaman.

_Apa? Kenapa?_

Naruto berjalan dengan tersaruk untuk kembali ke dalam. Ia menghampiri Sasuke. Kedua matanya sedikit menyipit akibat pandangan yang sedikit buram. Lima langkah dari Sasuke, Naruto merasakan harum parfum yang masih melekat di tubuh lelaki tersebut. Ia merasakan napasnya semakin berat.

Ah, kenapa harum Sasuke menjadi sangat menyenangkan?

Naruto ingin merasakannya lebih. Ia ingin merasakan ... menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

_Apa? _

Kepala digelengkan. Naruto pun berucap. Suaranya terdengar rendah dan parau, hampir serupa dengan desahan. Ia tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

"Kak ..."

Sasuke segera menoleh. Begitu kilat dan cepat. Kedua matanya sedikit membeliak kala melihat keadaan Naruto. Mulai dari rambut yang terurai dengan berantakan, wajah yang merona merah, hingga kedua mata sayu--jika diperhatikan, terlihat tidak fokus dan berkabut.

"Panas. Remote AC tidak kutemukan. Pintu kamar mandi tak bisa dibuka. Telepon servis tidak aktif. Pintu kamar ini juga tidak bisa dibuka."

Sebelah tangannya menekan meja untuk menopang tubuh. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, menghilangkan rasa pening karena panas yang membakar. Gelenyar tidak menyenangkan menyiksa pangkal pahanya. Begitupula dengan dua buah dada yang mengencang. Ia menunduk, menarik napas dalam. Yang terdengar adalah suara aneh itu lagi.

Di depan Naruto, Sasuke mematung. Ia segera berdiri dan mengecek detak nadi di leher Naruto. Menyadari kecepatannya yang jelas-jelas meningkat. Rasa khawatir menghampiri. Semua tanda-tanda fisik yang ia lihat membunyikan alarm keras di dalam kepala. Ia segera menangkup sebelah rahang Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk menatap. Rambut yang telah melekat di dahi disibaknya. Ia merasakan Naruto gemetar. Sebelah tangan Naruto tanpa sadar meraih payudaranya sendiri dan memijat pelan. Hela napas masih tersendat. Ia menutup mata selagi menahan desahan rendah.

Melihatnya yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke panas dingin. Ia berucap, sedikit panik, "Naruto, lihat aku. Tenangkan dirimu."

Sebelah mata Naruto masih menyipit. Ia meringis selagi berpegangan di bisep Sasuke.

"Panas seperti terbakar. Aku--ah, kulitku perih. Aneh sekali. Apakah aku demam, Kak? Tubuhku--"

"Apa yang tadi kau minum?" sergah Sasuke cepat.

Jarak pendek di antara mereka membuat Naruto menyender di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia menghirup aroma parfum Sasuke dalam-dalam. Tangannya meremas bisep berotot, tiba-tiba ingin merasakan tekstur kulit putih porselin sang suami. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat Sasuke tanpa atasan. Pemandangan tersebut tidak disesalinya sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke badan kokoh Sasuke. Mereka kini telah berdempetan. Payudara yang terasa kencang ia tekan dan gesekkan di perut Sasuke, sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi sekeras batu di wajah lelaki itu--ataupun ketegangan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak pernah seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Sasuke pernah dilempari bantal ketika tidak sengaja membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Naruto yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam. Naruto mendiamkannya seharian penuh.

Berinisiatif untuk menggodanya?

Tidak akan mungkin. Dua materiel sintal yang bertabrakan dengan perut Sasuke sedikit terasa geli. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan rasionalitas. Kedua tangan mencengkeram bahu Naruto. Ia memberi jarak di antara mereka. Mata biru kristal yang mengabur ditatap lurus-lurus.

Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama.

Naruto tampak sulit berpikir. Ia kelihatan linglung. Kepalanya digeleng-gelengkan beberapa kali.

"Jus biasa ... yang dituangkan Itachi-nii. Mm-hm, tolong buka kamar mandinya. Aku sangat ingin berendam di air dingin. Panas dan pegal. Menyakitkan. Sesuatu di dalam sana--uh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

Tubuh yang hanya mencapai dagu Sasuke itu diangkat ke udara. Sasuke membopongnya di bahu--seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan kalau Naruto berulah--dan menurunkannya di atas ranjang. Jas kelabu yang membalut tubuh atletis dibukanya. Kemeja putih ia gulung. Sasuke mengembuskan napas kasar.

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Mereka semua," geramnya kesal. Ia menatap Naruto lamat-lamat. Mengamati rambut keemasan yang terurai dengan berantakan. Tubuh yang telentang dengan gaun yang tersingkap hingga paha. Iris safir sayu serta wajah dan bibir yang merah merona. Hingga kedua kaki yang dirapatkan guna mengapit pangkal paha.

Sasuke melihat seorang wanita.

Bukan lagi remaja tanggung berisik yang suka jahil.

Mata obsidian tak bisa berhenti menatap. Terlebih ketika Naruto menyelipkan tangan di antara kedua paha dan mengapitnya. Mata Naruto tertutup rapat. Dadanya naik turun oleh napas yang memberat. Sebelah tangan yang lain tengah memijat buah dadanya sendiri. Punggung sedikit melengkung. Bibir mengeluarkan desah rendah.

Sasuke merasakan bagaimana kerongkongannya mengering.

_Berengsek_.

Ia mengambil napas dalam dan berbalik pergi. Semua yang dilaporkan Naruto buru-buru ia periksa. Mulai dari remote pendingin ruangan yang hilang, telepon yang mati, kamar mandi yang terkunci, hingga pintu kamar yang tidak bisa dibuka.

Mata sehitam arang menatap nanar daun pintu kamar. Ia bisa mendobrak. Tetapi, orang-orang akan mempertanyakan kerusakan. Saudara-saudara keparatnya juga akan memberi tahu para orang tua. Pada akhirnya, ia akan terbelenggu masalah dan ditertawakan jika berkata kalau Naruto sakit--yang ternyata hanya terangsang.

Sangat terangsang.

Pikiran Naruto jelas-jelas tidak jernih. Sasuke sangat yakin karena Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu kalau ia sadar. Naruto tidak mengerti banyak tentang gairah seksual. Ia tidak peduli dengan sesuatu semacam itu. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah insting liar semata.

Bayangan wajah merona merah dengan napas tersengal melintas di kepala Sasuke. Setelan celananya sedikit mengetat. Ia kembali mengumpat.

_Aku akan membunuh mereka._

Sebuah dinding memisahkan kamar dan pintu utama. Sasuke bisa tetap di sini tanpa harus melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Ia bisa membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia selesaikan. Sasuke tidak perlu berurusan. Sama sekali tidak.

Tapi, sudah lama sekali sejak ia meniduri wanita. Kalau tidak salah lima tahun lalu--ketika ia masih berkencan dengan Karin. Hubungan mereka kandas karena Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam kesibukkan. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan desakkan hasrat. Berkencan dan bersanggama tidak lagi menjadi kebutuhannya. Shisui sempat mengira kalau Sasuke menjadi aseksual karena tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan wanita. Sasuke mengira hal yang sama. Kini, keraguannya terjawab.

Ia masih sehat dan normal.

Jeda lima tahun hanya dikarenakan ia yang belum menemukan orang yang tepat.

Keinginan liarnya terbangun hanya dengan melihat pemandangan tak senonoh di wajah Naruto. Padahal selama ini ia tidak terpengaruh oleh wanita-wanita yang mencoba menggodanya.

Rahang Sasuke mengatup. Ide membiarkan Naruto menderita hingga empat sampai enam jam ke depan terdengar begitu tidak benar. Ia kesakitan dan kepanasan. Kebingungan di suaranya membuat Sasuke gemas. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang menimpanya, dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Pendingin ruangan ataupun air dingin tidak akan banyak membantu. Sasuke tahu betul dengan hal itu.

Kedua kaki melangkah sebelum sempat ia cegah. Sasuke sampai di dalam kamar hanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang semakin menggoyahkan pendirian.

Naruto yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan gaun pastel yang tersibak memperlihatkan paha mulus. Sebelah tangannya masih terapit di antaranya, menekan sumber siksaan dunia. Gaun yang dikenakan telah merosot hingga memperlihatkan belahan dada sintal. Rambut pirangnya semakin kusut. Leher dan pelipis dihiasi peluh. Sudut matanya berair oleh gelenyar siksa yang tidak terpenuhi.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, seolah ia telah dipaku di titik itu. Napasnya tersekat. Kedua mata menatap lekat pemandangan paling sensual yang pernah ia lihat.

Siapa yang menyangka Sasuke telah mengabaikan keindahan ini selama dua tahun lebih?

"Kak Sasuke ... panas dan pegal sekali ... aku--kenapa?"

Ingin sekali Sasuke mengatainya.

_Bodoh. Wanita Bodoh. Kenapa kilat polosnya masih bertahan dengan semua penampilan itu?_

Tangan Sasuke meradang ingin menggapai. Menyingkirkan garmen yang menutupi kepolosan tubuh sang perempuan.

Ia mengumpat pelan. Geram pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menolehkan pandangan. Napasnya sendiri mulai memberat. Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Dengan amat sadar tahu akan iris safir yang menunggu. Ia duduk di samping Naruto, seketika merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Naruto benar-benar pas untuk digauli.

Tangannya mendarat di paha mulus si perempuan sebelum ia bisa menahannya. Ia mengelus, seketika membuat hela napas Naruto memberat.

"Ahnn--Kak ..."

Tangan yang lebih besar dan permukaan kulit yang lebih kasar jelas mengirimkan sensasi lain di tubuh Naruto yang sedang sangat sensitif. Sasuke meremas pelan paha ramping itu, menyusur ke bagian dalam paha yang saling mengapit. Sebelah mata Naruto menyipit, menikmati gesekan di kulitnya.

Alarm keras berbunyi di belakang kepala Sasuke. Ia segera menarik tangannya. Mengutuki diri keras-keras.

"Bisa kau tahan sampai beberapa jam ke depan?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pikiran.

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

Sasuke mengumpat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba membunuh semua pikiran kotor yang bernaung di kepalanya. Mengenai apa yang bisa ia lakukan pada Naruto. Apa yang bisa ia rasakan darinya. Bibir, leher, dada, perut, hingga liang hangatnya ...

Celananya semakin sesak.

Udara terasa lebih panas.

_Dia istrimu._

_Bukan adikmu._

Kalimat Itachi terngiang.

_Saudariku cantik. Kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya sebagai wanita? Sebaiknya Sakura memeriksa matamu. _

Kakashi pernah mengatakannya.

_Naruto tidak mau menikah denganmu karena dia tahu kau masih sulit melupakan Karin. Hatinya bersih. Masih kurang apa dia?_

Bahkan Kurama pun memberi tahu.

_Apa yang kau takutkan, sih? Khawatir jika Naru-chan menolak? Sebenarnya kau pria atau bukan? Buat dia menginginkanmu. Kau lebih dari mampu._

Shisui dengan sengaja meledeknya.

_Kalian tidak akan bercerai. Berhenti menyiksa diri dan sok suci. Sampai kapan kalian bertahan dalam kepalsuan? _

Obito bahkan mendadak bijaksana untuk masalah ini.

Kedua mata Sasuke terpejam. Ia menunduk selagi mengepalkan tangan. Merutuki ketakutan tak rasional yang selama ini bernaung di dalam kepala. Mengenai ketidakserasian, kesulitan untuk membangun kepercayaan, anggapan bahwa sang istri masih terlalu muda, ketakutan untuk berkomitmen setelah pernah gagal, ketakutan untuk menyakiti dan disakiti ...

Pejaman mata terbuka. Naruto sekarang tengah meringkuk seperti bayi. Resleting di punggungnya yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan kulit cokelat karamel yang tampak halus. Deru napasnya masih terdengar. Tubuhnya pun masih gemetar.

Sasuke telah membuat keputusan. Ia tidak akan menyesal.

**oOo**

Lengan yang ditarik ke samping membuat Naruto telentang. Mata sayu mengerling, menatap obsidian yang sedikit berkilat oleh percikan emosi yang tidak dikenali Naruto.

"Aku bisa membantu dengan dua syarat." Sasuke membuka mulut. Sebelah tangan mengusap rambut kusut Naruto. "Pertama, izinkan aku menyentuhmu. Dua, lupakan kesepakatan awal kita."

Kepala Naruto mungkin terlalu berkabut untuk bisa berpikir. Ia ingat tentang sentuhan yang seolah menghantarkan sengatan listrik padanya. Naruto tidak tahu maksud Sasuke. Mungkin ia ingin memijit Naruto sampai rasa pegal dan panas yang ia rasakan pergi?

Naruto tidak mengerti. Ia hanya cukup paham dengan maksud kesepakatan yang diutarakan Sasuke. Matanya sedikit melebar. Ia hendak beranjak duduk ketika kedua tangan besar menekan bahunya, meminta Naruto untuk tetap berbaring.

"Pilih."

Harum _cologne_ Sasuke terasa begitu segar sekarang. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti saja dari satu sama lain. Obsidian Sasuke sudah kembali mengecek kondisi Naruto yang begitu berantakan. Telapak tangannya masih berada di bahu Naruto. Meremasnya pelan.

_Dia sangat ... harum. Sejak kapan pula dia terlihat lebih gagah?__Huh.__Bukankah dia memang gagah? Apa yang kupikirkan?_

Naruto yang sedang sangat sensitif menjadi bergerak-gerak resah. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Iris biru kristal tertancap di sorot obsidian yang sedikit berbeda dari biasa. Pupil mata Sasuke terlihat lebih lebar. Cengkeraman tangannya terlalu kuat, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

Selama ini Sasuke selalu baik pada Naruto, meski sering bersikap menjengkelkan. Ia menghargai masakan Naruto yang sering keasinan. Ia sering memindahkan Naruto yang ketiduran di sofa agar kembali ke kamar. Ia sering mendengar keluh kesah Naruto tentang kemalangan anak-anak yang tak berkecukupan. Ia juga sering membawakan oleh-oleh tiap kali kembali dari dinas luar negeri atau luar daerah.

Naruto merasa aman. Mereka mungkin sering bertengkar kecil untuk masalah sepele semacam penempatan akuarium ataupun penataan buku-buku di dalam rak, namun mereka tidak pernah terlibat konflik serius.

Mengenal Sasuke dari SMP membuat Naruto percaya pada sosok ini. Lelaki irit bicara yang senang mengabaikan kelakuan kekanakan Naruto yang masih sedikit melekat. Ia mempercayai Sasuke seperti halnya ia percaya pada dua orang kakaknya.

Semua pertimbangan tersebut membuat Naruto mengangguk tanpa tahu pasti perubahan apa yang bakal ditanggung. Tubuhnya gemetar oleh gelenyar yang masih menguasai. Napasnya berat karena kepanasan. Rasa percaya pada Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto ke arah keputusan ini. Ia tidak akan meragukan Sasuke.

Hingga kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang dan berlutut di atas lantai. Kedua kaki Naruto ditarik sampai menggantung di tepi ranjang. Gaun pastelnya disingkap hingga ke atas perut. Garmen tipis yang menutupi alat vital si perempuan tak segan-segan ia robek dan buang. Seketika memperlihatkan liang hangat kemerahan yang sudah basah oleh cairan bening, lubrikasi alami yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh.

Kebersihan yang selalu diajarkan oleh sang ibu membuat Naruto menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik, termasuk organ vitalnya. Itulah mengapa miliknya bersih tanpa banyak bulu-bulu halus. Amat terjaga dan terawat. Seketika menambah hasrat di mata si pria karena melihat pintu masuk inti yang merona merah.

Disingkapnya garmen dan disingkirkannya dalaman membuat Naruto terkesiap. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Tindakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Namun, tindakan Sasuke jelas-jelas di luar batas yang dibolehkan.

Kedua kaki mencoba menutup diri dengan kembali menarik kaki yang menggantung. Sayangnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencengkeram paha belakangnya dan memastikan bahwa dua kaki juga jenjang itu tetap terbuka lebar. Ia menatap Naruto yang telah terduduk dengan tumpuan siku.

"Ingin kubantu tidak?"

Wajah Naruto yang sudah merona kini semakin merona. Merah sampai ke telinga.

"Tidak perlu sampai begitu!" seru Naruto kalut. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Tak kuasa menahan perasaan malu yang tak terhingga. Denyutan tak kasat mata yang ia rasakan seolah semakin menggila ketika mendapati obsidian yang sedang menatap lurus-lurus ke titik tersebut. "Kau melihat apa yang tidak perlu kau lihat dan kau jelas-jelas tidak haru--ahnn ... geli sekali ... apa yang kau--Kak Sasuke?!"

Naruto telah terduduk sempurna. Kedua kaki ditekuk dan ditahan untuk tetap melebar. Paha dalamnya digelitik rambut halus sang pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Kepala sosok tersebut telah tenggelam di sana--di antara kedua pahanya. Embusan napas hangat menggelitik puncak kewanitaannya, diikuti dengan kecupan ringan di atasnya. Naruto membeliak. Pungggung sedikit tersentak, tangan meremas rambut hitam si pria.

Ia merasakan denyut tak karuan yang lebih menggila. Kedua mata terpejam ketika merasakan sesapan di mulut bawah sana. Bibir hangat Sasuke mencumbu bagian tervitalnya. Naruto kembali tersentak dengan tangan yang mencengkeram rambut semakin keras. Lidah yang menyusup dan membelai lapisan di dalamnya membuat ia harus menutup mata akibat sensasi yang teramat luar biasa.

Dalam hidup Naruto, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan gelora sebesar ini. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Buliran peluh di pelipis mengaliri wajah.

"Hhh--Kak ... henti--mh--hentikan."

Meski begitu, tangan yang mencengkeram rambut Sasuke menekan semakin dalam, mencoba menenggelamkan Sasuke yang tengah mencicip rakus. Pinggul bergerak maju, mencari sumber kenikmatan yang tengah membelainya. Kedua kaki yang tertekuk terasa kebas. Suara isap dan sesapan yang amat kentara akan membuat pendeta sekalipun memikirkan berbagai pikiran kotor.

Sasuke melahapnya seolah ia adalah hidangan makanan. Lidah meliuk mengeksplorasi bagian terdalamnya. Terkadang ia menggigit ringan dan mengisap cairan yang sedikit sepat, namun tetap menggelitik indra perasanya. Sasuke kelihatan tidak peduli. Ia sama sekali tidak segan untuk menyapukan lidah untuk meraih lelehan tersebut.

Desah napas Naruto di atas sana terdengar amat indah. Caranya meracau dan kehilangan kendali diri berhasil menyulut keinginan terdalam Sasuke. Ia semakin gencar menusukkan lidah ke dalam sana hingga suara Naruto parau. Ketika isapan kuat dilakukan sekali lagi di titik paling sensitif Naruto, Sasuke merasakan pinggul Naruto yang mengejang. Detik selanjutnya ia merasakan cairan lain yang tentu saja segera ia bersihkan menggunakan lidahnya.

Tubuh Naruto seketika melemas. Cengkeraman di rambut hitam memudar. Ia kemudian kembali terbaring dengan mata menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Memperhatikan sebuah lampu indah yang menggantung di tengah-tengah. Napasnya masih tersengal. Tubuhnya masih terasa panas. Namun, kelegaan luar biasa yang barusan menamparnya membuat Naruto lebih rileks. Ia tak lagi mempertanyakan tindakan Sasuke ketika ia kembali ditindih. Dua lengan si pria mengurungnya. Aroma parfum yang sejak tadi merongrong Naruto mampu dihirup banyak-banyak. Iris biru kristal tak bisa menatap obsidian dengan cara yang sama.

Ia mungkin percaya pada Sasuke yang ingin membantunya mengenyahkan rasa tersiksa ini. Namun, ia tetap tak bisa menatap setelah sadar apa yang baru saja menimpa mereka.

Naruto menolak untuk melihat mata obsidian sang pria.

Terlalu malu dan segan. Wajah pun ia palingkan. Sasuke perlu menangkup rahangnya hingga Naruto bersedia menatap.

"Kau kini mengerti maksudku tentang kesepakatan?"

Bibirnya digigiti ketika merasakan gugup. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tidak ada kontak fisik _suggestive_."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Benar. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak akan bisa lagi memenuhinya." Sasuke bergumam rendah. Ia menatap mata sayu Naruto dalam. Sebelah tangan yang menangkup rahang mengusap sisi wajahnya pelan. Sentuhan ringan tersebut membuat Naruto menelan saliva. Sasuke kemudian menunduk dan berbisik, "Sebab aku tak lagi percaya bahwa aku bisa menjauh darimu setelah malam ini."

Selagi mengatakannya, sebelah tangan Sasuke menarik paksa gaun yang masih menutupi dada Naruto. Ukuran yang sengaja dibuat pas membuatnya susah dilepas. Sasuke masih mencoba menariknya, hingga payudara sintal tersebut menyembul akibat dorongan _cup_ yang terpasang di dalam gaun. Tidak ada dalaman yang dipakai. Kulit tangan Sasuke segera berkontak dengan kulit cokelat karamel yang terasa halus di bawah jemarinya.

Ia menangkup gundukan tersebut dan meremas. Bibir mendarat di lekuk leher Naruto. Mengecupinya dengan ciuman lembap. Sesekali, lidah ia sapukan guna merasakan asin kulit Naruto. Geliat perempuan ini juga membuat Sasuke terdorong untuk membuat jejak di leher jenjang. Ia menggigit kulit leher itu sampai menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.Beberapa di antaranya ada yang ia isap dengan keras. Tidak lagi teringat tentang pikiran bahwa ia sedang menancapkan pengalaman pertama yang amat sulit dilupakan oleh sang wanita.

Aroma tubuh Naruto ia endus dalam. Harum vanila yang biasa digunakan Naruto untuk berendam mampu ia rasakan. Hidungnya juga mampu menangkap aroma berperisa jeruk dari rambut pirang keemasannya.

Sasuke tenggelam dan tenggelam. Tidak mendengar desah ataupun resah si wanita. Tidak lagi masalah dengan punggung melengkung yang bertabrakan dengan dada--ataupun lengan yang merengkuh lehernya.

Ia ketagihan dan menginginkan lebih.

Naruto bagaikan candu. Sasuke sangat tidak mengantisipasi. Siapa yang mengira kalau wanita muda ini begitu memabukkan?

Kecupan menjadi semakin kasar ketika ia menyesap leher depan Naruto hingga ke bawah. Melalui tulang selangka hingga atas dada. Benda kenyal nan halus yang sejak tadi dimainkan oleh tangannya pun ia hiasi dengan jejak kemerahan yang sama. Sementara tangan yang satu sibuk memijit dan memelintir puncaknya. Jari telunjuk terkadang menekan puncak ke dalam sedangkan jari tengah dan ibu jari menariknya ataupun mengapit keras-keras. Tangan yang lain menyusup di balik punggung Naruto guna merengkuh dan sedikit mengangkat. Lidah hangat yang bersaliva pada akhirnya menyapu puncak buah dada. Mulut menenggelamkan pucak yang telah mengeras.

Naruto tersengal dalam desah napas. Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang sang lelaki selagi ia meremas rambut hitamnya dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang lain mencengkeram seprai kecoklatan di bawahnya. Kepala menengadah. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Matanya buram oleh air mata yang menyeruak karena seluruh siksa kenikmatan.

Pikirannya buram. Ia hanya merasakan semua rangsang yang membelai tubuh sensitifnya. Naruto begitu reaktif akibat dorongan obat. Ia merasakan semuanya berkali-kali lipat. Kewanitaannya telah kembali basah dan kemungkinan menodai kemeja putih sang pria. Naruto tidak memikirkannya. Ia hanya terfokus pada stimulasi yang sedang diberikan Sasuke di dada. Merasakan jemari lentik yang bermain-main dengan gundukan sintal. Menikmati sesapan dari mulut lelaki tersebut di puncak dada yang satunya. Gerakan lidahnya memutar. Gigi terkadang menggesek ringan.

Naruto tidak lagi tahan.

Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman. Denyutan menyiksa kembali muncul di dalam dirinya. Berdetak tak karuan karena ingin diraih. Pinggul ia tekankan di perut kencang si lelaki

Kedua mata Naruto terpejam. Ia kini mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

Lelaki ini.

Hanya dia.

"Mhh--Kaak--aku sudah tidak kuat. Di sana, nyeri sekali. Aku ingin--"

Sasuke menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia sedikit memberi jarak ketika membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Pakaian tersebut ia lempar sembarang arah dengan kilat. Naruto tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengamati pahatan di tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menunduk untuk menabrakkan bibir mereka.

Ketika menatap dari dekat, Naruto bisa melihat pupil di iris obsidian yang memang terlihat lebih besar. Hasrat pekat tercermin di mata itu. Sasuke menatapnya awas bak serigala. Ia mencumbu Naruto di bibir dengan sepenuh hati.

Lumat, pagut, gigit.

Dagu Naruto ditarik agar mulutnya terbuka. Lidah dilesakkan. Hidung bangirnya menekan sisi pipi Naruto. Sasuke memiringkan kepala lebih dalam. Melebarkan mulut dan meraih lidah Naruto dengan bibir untuk diisap kuat. Ia mencumbu Naruto seperti orang kelaparan. Sebelah tangan berada di tengkuk dengan tangan lain menangkup rahang.

Saliva bertukaran. Napas saling menderu.

Naruto sama sekali tak bisa mengimbangi. Tubuhnya terbakar di mana-mana. Mengikuti insting, tanpa sadar Naruto telah mengusap dan menggesek pahatan perut serta dada Sasuke. Erangan Sasuke tertahan di dalam mulut Naruto. Bibir Naruto digigit gemas sebelum ciuman diakhiri. Ketika mereka bertatapan, Naruto baru sadar betapa rupawannya sosok ini. Ia terpaku di mata sehitam tinta.

"Berbaliklah," ujar Sasuke pendek.

"Huh?"

Naruto tiba-tiba sudah menelungkup. Pantatnya ditampar dengan mendadak dan sedikit diremas. Naruto terhenyak, bagai tersengat listrik.

"Seperti ini, Pintar."

Sasuke sedang meledeknya. Naruto merengut dalam. Pipinya menekan seprei. Ia merasakan resleting di punggungnya yang terbuka, kemudian sebuah tarikkan.

Pakaiannya tersangkut di pinggang. Sasuke menggeram tidak sabaran.

"Gaun sialan."

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Ia mungkin lemas dan semakin lambat berpikir dengan kondisi ini. Tapi, ia cukup tahu dengan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Lutut bertumpu pada kasur empuk. Naruto mendorong dirinya sampai terduduk. Tangan Naruto sedikit gemetar ketika ia meloloskan pakaian dari kedua kaki. Punggungnya menghadap Sasuke. Dengan leluasa memberi pemandangan belakang yang tidak kalah memikat dengan pemandangan depan.

"Jangan menyalahkan gaun atas kebodohanmu, Kak. Pakaian ini dibelikan oleh Ibu. Kau tidak bisa mengutukinya dengan sem--" Naruto terjengkang ke belakang ketika dua tangan menarik bahunya. Punggung segera bertabrakkan dengan dada bidang. Pantat mendarat di paha kencang yang tak lagi berbalut pakaian. Sesuatu yang keras dan panas menyembul menggelitik belahan pipi bawahnya. Naruto merona sampai ke telinga.

Sejak kapan Sasuke membuka celananya?

"Kak ..."

Sasuke memeluk dari belakang. Ia menghirup dalam aroma Naruto di lekuk lehernya. Kepala menyuruk. Rambut pirang Naruto yang menutupi punggung segera disibakkan ke depan. Bibirnya kini mengecupi tengkuk dan punggung sang wanita. Sasuke tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak ke mana-mana. Ia sudah meremas-remas payudara itu lagi dengan kedua tangan. Tubuh Naruto ia tekan sampai ereksinya menyentuh mulut kewanitaan Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto mengerang rendah.

Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

"Sebut namaku tanpa panggilan kakak."

Remasan di sebelah dada berhenti. Sasuke menyusuri perut dan menangkup materiel hangat yang telah kembali becek. Jari tengah dan telunjuk meluncur bebas ke dalam sana. Lapisan dalam diri Naruto mengapitnya kuat sebelum Sasuke sempat mendorong jemari lebih dalam. Naruto mengerah rendah.

"Ahnn ... berhen--mh--berhenti menggodaku, Kak."

Apitan di dalam diri Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak sabaran. Ia menusukkan jemari semakin dalam, menggesek titik sensitif dalam diri Naruto yang kini telah membengkak. Pipi bawah Naruto yang mendesak ereksinya terasa begitu menyiksa. Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum tanpa sadar. Cairannya semakin membuat tubuh bagian bawah Naruto basah. Napasnya memberat. Ia menggigit cuping telinga Naruto. Titik sensitif si perempuan ia jentik pelan.

Suara Naruto semakin parau. Ia merintih. Tak lagi tahan oleh sisksaan nikmat yang membutakkan. Ia mencengkeram seperti selagi melengkungkan punggung. Pantat semakin menekan pangkal paha Sasuke, teramat sadar dengan benda keras panas yang berdenyut di antara belahan pipi bawahnya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih.

Sasuke mengerang rendah di telinga Naruto. Suaranya parau dan berat. Seketika membuat Naruto meremang dan semakin gemetar oleh antisipasi.

"Kita tidak akan mulai sampai kau terbiasa memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel kakak, Naruto."

Cairan bening telah mengalir keluar sampai membasahi paha Sasuke. Ia manambahkan jari manis, melebarkan dinding dalam Naruto yang semakin terasa ketat dari waktu ke waktu. Sebelah tangannya masih setia menguleni gundukan sintal di dada.

Naruto merintih tidak tahan.

"Hhm ... ya, Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.Kau--mmh--dengar? Apa harus kusebut lagi? Uchiha Sas--ahnn ya di sana ... nyeri--hei! Kenapa berhenti?! Kembalikan jari--"

Kalimat Naruto tenggelam di dalam bantal. Ia baru saja kembali didorong sampai menelungkup. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menariknya ke samping hingga ia kembali terbaring. Naruto terengah-engah dengan wajah yang semakin merona merah. Kaki ini peluh mulai menghiasi leher. Bercak kemerahan telah memenuhi dada dan leher. Puncak merah muda payudaranya mengacung tegak meski telah berkali-kali dimainkan. Dadanya naik turun karena deru napas. Bibir merah muda telah membengkak akibat ciuman panjang yang sempat dilakukan. Ia begitu berantakan, padahal mereka belum memulainya.

Sasuke mengamati tubuh polos sang istri. Ia kemudian menindih dan mengecup bibir Naruto ringan.

"Mulutmu kotor juga, _Sayang_," ledek Sasuke, menyindir Naruto akan panggilan kasih seperti yang ia lakukan di acara makan malam tadi. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah. Rasa malu menghujaninya. Nyala lampu remang semoga saja menyamarkan rona di wajahnya. Ia mengumpat pelan, "Berengsek."

Tawa rendah Sasuke berderai. Ia cukup jarang tertawa. Melihat dan mendengarnya lagi membuat dada Naruto menghangat. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Seketika ingat dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Apa yang telah Sasuke berikan. Apa yang mereka inginkan.

Rasa takut meliputi.

Sasuke yang hanya memanfaatkan dan melaksanakan kewajiban. Sasuke yang tidak benar-benar tertarik padanya. Sasuke yang mungkin sudah memilki orang lain di luar sana. Wanita yang lebih dewasa, lebih pintar, lebih dapat diandalkan, lebih mahir memasak, lebih hebat, lebih--

Gelenyar panas di tubuh Naruto kembali mengusik.

_Dia hanya ingin membantu._

Sinar di iris safir Naruto meredup.Sasuke tidak menangkapnya. Ia sedang menyeka rambut Naruto yang menutupi wajah sebelum kembali memagut perempuan itu. Merasakan manis bibirnya. Tangan Naruto ia kalungkan di leher. Sedangkan kakinya ia tekuk dan lebarkan. Sasuke bertumpu dengan salah satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain masih menahan kaki Naruto agar melebar. Dengan posisi itu, Sasuke merendahkan pinggulnya dan memasuki liang hangat yang telah siap untuknya.

Gerakannya dipaksa hati-hati. Ia bergerak perlahan selagi menahan erangan rendah di mulut Naruto. Dinding rapat perempuan itu mengapitnya kencang. Sasuke terengah dalam ciuman. Ia memejamkan mata selagi masih melumat, mencoba mengalihkan fokus Naruto dari rasa sakit. Sasuke sudah mengantisipasi karena tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang. Ia pasti takut dan khawatir, Sasuke tahu.

Ketika merasakan penghalang di dalam sana, Sasuke menghentak keras. Naruto mengerang sakit di sela ciuman. Tangan yang melingkar di leher beranjak turun merengkuh punggung sang pria. Ia meremat kulit punggung tersebut. Tanpa sadar menancapkan kuku dan menorehkan cakaran.

Sudut mata yang telah berairi akhirnya tumpah. Sasuke mengartikannya sebagai rasa sakit. Ia menyeka buliran tersebut setelah melepas pagutan mereka. Bibirnya mengecup kedua mata Naruto yang tertutup rapat.

"Tahan sebentar," bisiknya pelan di telinga Naruto. "Kau akan terbiasa."

Napas Naruto memburu. Ia meringis ketika Sasuke memasukkan seluruh ukurannya hingga benar-benar tenggelam di dalam diri Naruto. Sasuke kemudian terdiam dengan kepala menyuruk di lekuk leher sang istri. Hangat napasnya terasa geli. Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata sayu. Ia terasa penuh. Begitu penuh. Denyutan di sana mulai kembali tercipta dengan perlahan. Rasa nyeri akibat robekan selaput dara masih mendera.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Napas dalam ia ambil. Punggung Sasuke ia rengkuh.

Sasuke bergerak tidak lama setelahnya. Ritme hentakkan masih cukup pelan. Naruto mengamati rambut hitam berantakan yang membingkai wajah Sasuke. Rona merah yang kentara di kulit putih porselinnya. Peluh yang menetes melalui pelipis. Napas yang menderu di tiap gerakan. Sebelah mata yang menyipit menahan siksa dari gerakan lambat.

Sasuke tengah mencari titik sensitif Naruto. Ia mengeksplorasi. Mencoba sodokkan ke sembarang arah selagi menaham diri untuk tetap bermain lembut. Kerapatan Naruto di antara kejantanannya begitu menguji. Wajah manis yang kini telah berubah menjadi sensual terus ia amati. Dahi Naruto mengerut, masih menahan sakit. Sasuke mencari akal. Ia ingin memberi kepuasan untuk Naruto, bukan hanya untuk dirinya.

Sebelah kaki Naruto dinaikkan ke atas bahu. Sasuke bertumpu pada satu lutut. Pinggul sedikit menurun. Ia kemudian menghentak dalam. Mata Naruto membeliak saat itu. Desah yang lebih kentara terselip dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menahan senyuman puas. Ia telah menemukan titik itu. Dengan posisi ini, ia terus menghujam Naruto. Sebelah tangan yang tidak digunakan untuk menopang memberi stimulasi lain di tubuh sang istri. Ia memijit gundukan sintal yang terlihat indah. Menguleninya selagi pinggul menghentak ke dalam diri Naruto.

Pertahanan diri untuk bergerak dengan ritme pelan mulai pupus seiring waktu berjalan. Desah napas Naruto di telinganya begitu merangsang. Sasuke tanpa sadar telah menyodok keras-keras dengan tempo cepat. Bibirnya menyusuri perut rata Naruto yang masih belum diberi tanda. Suara penyatuan mereka begitu kentara di kamar tersebut. Tangan Naruto meremas rambut hitam Sasuke. Napas tersengal-sengal kala merasakan sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa dari sentuhan awal Sasuke. Titik sensitifnya ditekan oleh kejantanan sang suami selagi hentakan dalam datang. Gesekannya lebih intens dibanding dengan jemari atau lidah.

Naruto meremas seprai kasur sampai kusut. Punggung melengkung ketika Sasuke menambah ritme hantaman. Pinggul Naruto tanpa sadar bergerak menyambut. Wajah menengadah ke langit-langit, merasakan panas tubuh mereka yang saling berbagi, merasakan tiap kontak yang tercipta. Ia tenggelam dalam sensasi asing yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Napas terputus-putus. Sentuhan Sasuke serasa membakar.

"_Dammit_, Naruto," umpat Sasuke ketika ia merasakan remasan di dalam diri Naruto yang semakin kuat. Peluh menetes dari pelipis. Ia menurunkan sebelah kaki Naruto dari bahu untuk kembali dilebarkan. Kedua tangan bertumpu di masing-masing sisi tubuh Naruto. Ia menangkup wajah memerah di bawahnya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka kala memberi sedikit jeda.

"Mmh--Kak--"

Bibir itu ia hisap, pinggulnya ia hentak keras-keras. Dada mereka bertabrakkan. Naruto mengeratkan pelukan.

"Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke," gumamnya serak. Sebelah tangan menyusuri pinggang dan menelusup ke belakang. Ia meremas pipi bawah Naruto, kemudian menamparnya pelan.

"Ahh--"

"Biasakan untuk memanggil namaku." Sasuke berkata dengan nada berat. Ia kemudian menegakkan diri di kedua lutut dan menarik kedua paha Naruto, menariknya ke arah pinggul dan menghentaknya dalam hingga punggung sang wanita meninggalkan permukaan tempat tidur. Naruto terhenyak. Ia mengerang rendah selagi menyipitkan mata kuat-kuat. Penyatuan mereka terpapar di depannya, seketika menambah gelora yang telah menguasai."Ingat--itu, Naruto."

Naruto mencengkeram sprei. Tubuhnya telah basah oleh peluh. Rambut telah kembali melekat di pelipis. Sasuke kini melupakan kata hati-hati. Ia menyodok Naruto sesuka hati. Gerakannya kasar sekali. Naruto sampai terhentak-hentak ketika pahanya ditarik dan dijauhkan. Gesekkan di klitorisnya teramat intens. Sudut matanya kembali berair. Tenaga Sasuke benar-benar kelewat banyak sampai-sampai bisa mengimbangi orang yang didoping obat. Ia mampu menahan pelepasannya sebelum Naruto mendapatkan.

Kini, dengan posisi baru yang membuat Naruto ingin mengubur wajahnya ke dalam tanah saking malunya, Naruto merasakan batas yang telah dekat. Sengalan napas meningkat. Remasan seprei menguat. Ia merintih selagi meracaukan hal yang akan sangat membuatnya malu nanti. Punggung melengkung dengan dada membusung. Naruto kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ia masih terdorong ke arah kepala ranjang sampai hantaman tersebut menghancurkannya.

Rasa kencang di perut bagian bawah Naruto meluruh. Matanya tak lagi melihat wajah rupawan yang amat membuai mata, melainkan melihat warna putih pekat. Bola mata Naruto seakan berputar ke atas, ia mengerang dengan bibir mengucapkan nama Sasuke. Tubuhnya seketika luruh dan lemas begitu lelehan hangat keluar dari kewanitaannya. Cukup banyak hingga mengaliri paha Sasuke. Ia masih setengah sadar ketika kembali dibaringkan.

Sasuke sendiri sudah dekat. Ia melebarkan tekukan kaki Naruto selagi menumpukan berat di kedua lengan. Pelepasan Naruto membuat dinding-dinding dalamnya mengapit Sasuke kuat-kuat. Sasuke hanya butuh sedikit dorongan sebelum ia menyusul sang istri. Hantaman sporadis didaratkan di dalam diri Naruto. Sasuke menyodoknya untuk terakhir--dalam dan keras. Seluruh alat vitalnya tenggelam dalam kehangatan Naruto.

Pinggul Sasuke sedikit mengejang. Geraman tertahan di tenggorokan. Sasuke meluruh selagi menyurukkan kepala di perpotongan leher Naruto. Gelombang hasrat meledak di dalam sana. Sasuke meluruh selagi membisikkan nama sosok yang direngkuhnya. Cairan pelepasan yang dihasilkan sangat banyak sampai-sampai mengalir membasahi sprei. Naruto merasakan rahimnya yang menghangat, menandakan benih sang suami yang ditanamkan di dalam dirinya. Ia masih lemas setelah pelepasannya sendiri. Luapan emosi dalam dadanya membuat ia bingung.

Naruto melingkarkan lengan di punggung lebar yang menindihnya, tiba-tiba merasa begitu sentimental sampai-sampai matanya memanas. Ia jelas bukan perempuan cengeng. Ketika kecil, ialah yang membuat orang dewasa menangis karena kenakalannya.

Namun ... sekarang ...

Perasaannya campur aduk. Ketakutan serta kelegaan menyatu menjadi satu.

Buliran hangat mengalir jatuh. Naruto segera mengusapnya ketika Sasuke berguling ke samping. Ikut berbaring dengannya. Napas mereka berdua masih sedikit menderu. Naruto tidak berani menatap. Ia pun hanya melihat langit-langit kamar. Merasakan panas tubuh yang mereda serta rasa rileks yang menimpa. Ia teringat cerita Sakura tentang pengalaman pertama. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dengan samar. Pantas saja teman yang telah menjadi kakak iparnya itu begitu antusias ketika membahas topik yang masih dianggap tabu oleh Naruto. _After_ _sex_ memang luar biasa.

Ketika sebelah pipinya merasakan tarikkan, Naruto menoleh. Ia merengut sesaat, namun segera terpaku ketika melihat senyum malas di bibir Sasuke. Begitu tenang dan hangat. Rambut hitam yang berantakan membingkai wajah. Garis rahang terpahat tegas. Mata yang menyipit memancarkan sisi Sasuke yang tidak pernah dilihat Naruto.

Detak jantung Naruto bertalu. Ia mengerjap dan mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak kuat menatap lama-lama. Kedua tangan telah bergerak menutup dada. Naruto menoleh ke sisi berlawanan dari tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"Uh, terima kasih," gumam Naruto tanpa menatap.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi samar-samar. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik dagu Naruto sampai mereka kembali bertatapan. Tubuh berbaring miring. Ia menyeka helaian yang menutupi wajah Naruto.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Ia kemudian menangkup sebelah pipi Naruto. Melihat warna kulit dan merasakan suhunya yang mulai normal. "Hm, sepertinya sudah baikan."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia sudah dua tahun tinggal seatap dengan pria ini. Namun, baru sekarang ia merasa gugup. Rasanya sulit sekali melihat mata obsidian Sasuke--dengan keadaan mereka berdua yang sama-sama tidak terbalut pakaian. Padahal beberapa saat lalu mereka baru saja ...

_Ah_, _sial_.

Alarm keras berdering di belakang kepalanya. Naruto berdeham. Ia berharap wajahnya tidak semerah tomat karena termakan rasa malu.

"Kau jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu," ungkap Naruto guna mengalihkan perhatian. "Maaf."

Sasuke menatap Naruto geli. Ia menyelentik dahinya.

"Biasanya saja kau tidak minta maaf. Tetap menyetel musik keras-keras sambil bersih-bersih rumah. Aku sudah berteriak sampai serak."

Mata Naruto menyipit. "Sengaja. Hari minggu digunakan untuk libur, bukan bekerja." Ia kemudian bangkit terduduk. Netranya tak sengaja melihat alat vital si pria. Kesiap dari mulutnya mati-matian ia tahan. Naruto segera berpaling. Ia menarik selimut di bawah sana dan segera membalutkan di tubuhnya. "Demi apa pun, berpakaianlah, Kak."

"Kak?" beo Sasuke. Ia ikut terduduk. Lengan Naruto ia tarik mendekat. Kepala dimiringkan untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. "Mau kuingatkan lagi bagaimana kau menjeritkan namaku?"

Naruto beringsut menjauh. Ia mengencangkan pegangan di tepi selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tak perlu diingatkan," ujarnya dengan rasa malu yang menyeruak. Keadaan telanjang lelaki tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu. Naruto menghela napas pendek. Ia menatap bingung. "Kenapa kau bersikeras? Sebelumnya kau tidak masalah. Malah kau sendiri yang dulu menyuruhku begitu."

"Dulu kau masih anak SMP ingusan, bukan istriku." Sasuke membalas dengan lugas. Ia tidak memperhatikan kilatan emosi di iris biru kristal yang ditatapnya. "Kita tidak bisa selamanya berbohong pada mereka. Dan aku ingin mengubahnya, kukira begitu pula denganmu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak yakin. Ia kemudian mendengkus dan tertawa kering. Sejumput rambut ia selipkan ke belakang telinga.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu! Kau mengagetkanku."

"Aku serius."

"Oh? Yang benar saja. Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda. Mana bisa kita benar-benar jadi suami istri? Bagimu aku hanya seorang adik dan bagiku kau lebih seperti seorang kakak seperti Kakashi dan Kura--"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah kembali ditarik mendekat. Bibirnya kembali bertabrakan dengan Sasuke dan tubuhnya telah diangkat ke pangkuan lelaki itu. Naruto dilanda keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Ia menekan bahu telanjang Sasuke guna mendapatkan dorongan untuk melepaskan ciuman. Selimut yang membalut tubuhnya melorot hingga perut. Naruto tersengal ketika ciuman justru semakin dalam. Ia mencoba menghentikan. Tangannya mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Ia berhasil beberapa saat kemudian. Napasnya menderu. Bibirnya memerah. Ia menatap Sasuke nanar.

"Jelaskan," tuntutnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan mengambil napas dalam. Ia baru kembali menatap Naruto setelah mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Terkadang ia lupa bahwa Naruto sangat keras kepala seperti kedua kakaknya.

"Apakah kau berciuman dan berhubungan intim dengan kedua kakakmu seperti yang telah kita lakukan tadi?" Sasuke menjaga suaranya untuk tetap stabil. Ia mendaratkan tangan di pinggang Naruto. "Terdengar salah, bukan? Begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapmu adik setelah ini, orang yang tak bisa kusentuh karena terasa salah. Sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Selesai."

Naruto hanya menatap selama sesaat.Ia kemudian berujar, "Caramu melihatku berubah hanya karena seks?"

"Ya."

Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia kemudian tertawa kering. Merasakan sengatan sakit di dalam dada. Ketelanjangan

mereka tidak lagi ia pedulikan.

"Kalau begitu, menikah saja dengan orang lain. Ceraikan aku dan--"

"Apa maksudmu?" potong Sasuke dengan kaku. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak suka. "Tidak ada perceraian di pernikahan ini."

Naruto ikut tersulut kesal. Ia menyalak, "Kau menikah dan menganggapku istri hanya untuk seks!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya menatap ekspresi marah Naruto. Kali ini benar-benar marah, bukan sekedar kesal atau jengkel karena diledek. Telinganya memerah dan pandangannya menajam.

Sasuke kemudian mengembuskan napas pendek dan tersenyum geli. Terkadang Naruto bisa sangat menggemaskan kalau salah paham.

"Kenapa kau malah senyum?! Meledekku? Aku serius. Kertas pengajuan perceraian akan segera--"

"Kebodohanmu tidak terkira, ya, padahal banyak dijadikan inspirasi anak-anak muda," potong Sasuke dengan ringan. Ia mengusap punggung telanjang Naruto di belakang sama, menikmati ekspresi menegang yang tercipta. "Yang kumaksud istri ya istri, seperti yang sudah kau lakukan seperti biasa. Mungkin, aku akan lebih meluangkan waktu agar bisa lebih ... mengenalmu. Sejauh ini, hanya _mindsetku_ yang berubah. Aku baru sadar bahwa kau bukan adikku. Tapi, seorang perempuan dewasa yang bisa dijadikan teman hidup. Mengerti?"

Kalimat panjang Sasuke dipikirkan Naruto baik-baik. Keningnya mengerut ketika menemukan kejanggalan. Ia terlupa akan ejekan Sasuke karena terlalu fokus pada penjelasan panjangnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau hanya perlu melihatku sebagai lelaki. Bukan kakak. Itulah kenapa sebaiknya kau biasakan memanggilku dengan nama."

_Begitu? _

Naruto merenung. Ia kemudian terpikir sesuatu.

"Kita tidak punya perasaan spesial. Semua ini akan sia-sia."

Kalimat Naruto merekahkan senyum separuh di bibir Sasuke. Ia menarik Naruto mendekat. Kedua tangan menyusup ke dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Naruto. Ia menangkup pipi bawah Naruto dan meremasnya keras, membuat Naruto terhenyak dan tanpa sadar berjengit ke depan. Alhasil, dada telanjang mereka beradu. Wajah Naruto merona sampai telinga ketika sadar kelakuan berengsek Sasuke.

"Begitukah?" ujar Sasuke ketika mengelus paha dalam Naruto. "Sepertinya tidak."

Naruto meremas pundak Sasuke keras sekali karena geram.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Berengsek!"

Selimut yang mengumpul di perut dan pangkuan Naruto segera disingkirkan. Sasuke berujar lugas, "Belum, bukan tidak."

Naruto merengut.

"Percaya diri sekali," sinisnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah tertarik padaku--ya, aku tahu, _Women_. Wajahmu sudah merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya, hm?"

Naruto semakin merona. Ia mengumpat di dalam hati. Mengutuki Sasuke yang ternyata sudah tahu percikan rasa tertarik itu. Selama ini, Naruto membentengi diri dengan percaya bahwa Sasuke hanyalah kakak. Ia tidak boleh merasakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan. Mendengar langsung darinya membuat Naruto begitu malu. Ia hendak memalingkan wajah yang memanas ketika Sasuke mengecup ringan bibirnya.

Dengan pandangan mengunci, ia berkata, "Kau akan mencintaiku. Pasti."

Kerongkongan Naruto mengering. Ia ingin mengelak dan menyalahkan. Tapi, ia tidak percaya diri. Sasuke bisa begitu baik dan manis kalau ia mau. Kesukaannya untuk ikut mengunjungi panti bersama Naruto juga menjadi nilai tambah. Ia yang menghargai Naruto dan sering kali mempertimbangkan tiap sarannya juga salah satu faktor yang membuat Naruto bisa bertahan tinggal satu atap dengan lelaki ini.

Sasuke yang hanya perlu bersama dengan Naruto lebih sering. Tak perlu muluk-muluk. Cukup menonton film bersama di TV _theater_ rumah dan mendengarkan ocehannya. Membahas bersama perubahan dinamika politik juga bisa semakin memikat Naruto, mengingat latar belakang Naruto yang bernaung di bidang itu selain bidang yang lain. Kalau ingin bergerak cepat, Sasuke hanya perlu mencoba tertarik dengan musik kesukaan Naruto. Mencoba masuk ke dunianya yang penuh warna.

Itulah kenapa Naruto tidak percaya diri akan pengelakkan.

Dengan ragu, Naruto bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" beo Sasuke. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto lamat-lamat. Menatap rupa bermata biru kristal yang jernih dengan bibir manis kemerahan. Ia membayangkan berbagai ekspresi yang mudah terpasang di sana. Jengkel, marah, sedih, kecewa, geli, sinis, hingga bahagia ...

Senyum jenaka ketika berhasil mengelabui anak-anak nakal, senyum hangat ketika berbicara dengan orang tua dan anak-anak panti, senyum sumringah ketika mendapatkan apa yang ia suka, hingga senyum puas ketika berhasil mencapai sesuatu atas dasar usaha sendiri. Naruto begitu hidup dan seolah bersinar dengan seluruh optimisme dan kebersihan hatinya. Ia berwarna dan tidak pernah membosankan untuk diperhatikan. Di saat pertama, Sasuke cukup takjub dengan tiap dedikasi tinggi yang diberikan Naruto untuk hal-hal yang ia kerjakan.

Memikirkan semua ini membuat Sasuke mengerti alasan mengapa ia dulu mengambil foto Naruto dari tiga pilihan yang diberikan ibunya. Saat itu, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerling pada foto Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata. Pertimbangan utamanya bukan hanya karena Naruto adik dari dua teman baiknya.

Sama sekali bukan.

Sasuke kini ingin tertawa. Ia teringat ucapan Itachi empat tahun lalu.

"_Tidak biasanya kau mau diajak karaoke dengan Kakashi dan Kurama. Siapa perempuan yang mereka ajak?" _

Saat itu, Naruto baru saja kembali dari Eropa setelah setahun tidak pulang karena kesibukan kuliah. Kurama memintanya menjemputkan Naruto di bandara karena keluarganya sedang di luar kota. Ia melihat penampilan Naruto yang amat berubah. Tidak lagi mengenakan jeans belel dan kaus kebesaran. Tidak lagi kumal karena tidak pernah peduli dengan penampilan. Tidak lagi menyembunyikan rambut panjangnya di balik topi yang dikenakan.

Naruto tiba dengan mengenakan blazer panjang musing dingin, dan pakaian yang dimasukkan dalam rok panjang semata kaki. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan terurai dan sedikit tersapu angin ketika berlari. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah tegesa yang diliputi panik, dengan satu tarikan napas memberi tahu bahwa pasport dan visanya jatuh entah di mana.

Bandara yang merupakan usaha jasa perusahaan keluarga Uchiha tersebut telah melaporkan kehilangan ini pada Sasuke ketika ia datang mengecek dan sekaligus menjemput Naruto. Mereka memberikan pasport dan visa tersebut padanya--yang kemudian ia kembalikan pada Naruto. Kala itu, Sasuke masih ingat senyum kelegaan di wajah feminin adik teman dekatnya. Ia juga ingat betapa eratnya pelukan yang ia dapat dari Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Naruto bercerita kegiatan kuliah tanpa perlu ditanya. Ia bahkan menanyakan pengalaman Sasuke yang jarang pulang ketika masih kuliah di negara Paman Sam. Menanyakan apakah Sasuke tidak kesepian dan lain sebagainya.

Berbicara dengan Naruto seperti mengalir. Ia bahkan mendenguskan tawa ketika mendengar cerita-cerita konyol Naruto. Binar matanya terus muncul di dalam benak selama seminggu penuh, sampai Kurama dan Kakashi mengajaknya karaoke bersama rekan-rekan kerja. Padahal suara mereka buruk sekali. Sasuke hendak menolak, tapi Naruto kemudian nimbrung dan memutuskan untuk ikut.

Sasuke tidak menolak ajakan mereka meski ia juga tidak mengatakan ya. Esok harinya, ia datang dan sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusan yang ia buat.

"_Yang datang hanya kolega kerja dan adiknya yang baru kembali dari London. Projek baru Kakashi melejit di pasaran," balas Sasuke._

_"Oh, jadi adik Kakashi yang berhasil menggantikan Karin?"_

_Sasuke mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Dia cuma bocah ceroboh berisik yang kebetulan bersuara indah. Jauh dari Karin yang dewasa dan elegan."_

_"Kau tadi tersenyum."_

_"Dia memamerkan koleksi novel erotis__Kakashi ke semua kolega yang datang. Aib pria beruban itu akhirnya tersebar oleh adiknya sendiri. Bisa kau bayangkan?" Sasuke kembali tertawa.__"_

_"__Segera bujuk Kurama dan Kakashi agar mau merelakan adiknya padamu. Kau ingat anak-anak lelaki yang didatangi mereka berdua ketika mengajak Naru kencan? Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran. Kudengar dia juga belum pernah berciuman. Kau harus mengajarinya."_

Sasuke tidak menjawab ataupun mengelak. Hanya beranjak dengan dengkusan kasar akan ketidakwarasan kakaknya. Ia lupa dengan semua itu ketika Naruto kembali ke London dan ketika ia terjerat kesibukan sebagai Presdir Utama Perusahan _real_ _estate_ terbesar di Jepang.

Serpihan ingatan tersebut menyadarkan Sasuke--alasan mengapa ia mau dijodohkan, padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk menentang tradisi pembatasan kebebasan itu. Terlebih setelah hubungan asmaranya dengan Karin kadas di tengah jalan.

"_Jadi, kau menerima perjodohanya? Kenapa?"_

_"Dia adik Kakashi dan Kurama."_

Alasannya bukan itu, sama sekali bukan.

Dua lengan yang melingkar di punggung Naruto merengkuh dengan erat. Luapan rasa syukur membuncah di dalam dada. Selama ini, Sasuke bertanya-tanya alasan mengapa ia tetap tak tertarik wanita ketika pernikahan sama sekali tidak menjeratnya. Naruto membebaskannya. Membolehkan Sasuke membawa masuk sosok yang ia cintai ke dalam rumah mereka.

Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun melakukanya.

_Karena orang itu sudah tinggal bersamaku. _

Kelima saudaranya begitu keparat karena baru menyadarkan Sasuke sekarang.

Harum jeruk di rambut Naruto ia hirup dalam-dalam.

Sikap tak biasa Sasuke membuat Naruto bingung. Ia mengistirakan dagu di bahu tegap itu. Kedua tangannya balas melingkar dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sasuke?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," gumam Sasuke di telinga Naruto. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa yang kurasa."

Kening Naruto mengerut.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kau tahu cara untuk membuatku senang, kemudian yakin bakal membuatku menyukaimu. Kau harus membagi tipsnya padaku! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jadi dirimu sendiri dan tetap tinggal bersamaku sampai nanti-nanti," gumam Sasuke lagi.

Ia kemudian berbaring, dengan Naruto yang masih ia dekap. Kala itu, Naruto mampu mendengar degup jantung Sasuke dengan jelas, berdetak tenang, seolah menikmati tiap momen mereka.

Naruto ingin menanyakan maksud ucapan Sasuke. Ia menegakkan diri dan menatap sosok itu dengan sorot rasa bingung.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?"

Tangan Sasuke bernaung di masing-masing sisi pinggang Naruto.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti."

"Kapan?"

"Kalau kau sudah mencintaiku."

"_Jerk_. Mana kutahu kapan. Aku tidak bisa memastikan."

"Itu masalahmu."

Naruto merengut lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia hendak beranjak dan secara tidak sengaja sempat menduduki pangkal paha Sasuke. Keduanya terkesiap. Naruto karena terkejut dan Sasuke karena siksa yang semakin mendera.

Ketika iris biru kristal menatap nanar, Sasuke berujar, "Ronde kedua? Kau di atas. Bayarkan jasaku yang tadi. Akan kuajari cara mencumbu yang benar."

Naruto mencubit pahanya keras sekali, membuat Sasuke mengaduh. Tapi, sang istri kemudian menciumnya. Ciuman berantakan seperti anak remaja tanggung. Sasuke sama sekali tidak protes. Ia tersenyum selagi memandu Naruto. Mereka menghabiskan malam terus seperti itu sampai Naruto terlelap.

Esok harinya lima orang saudara keparat telah menunggu di meja makan. Mereka melihat jejak kemerahan yang sedikit terlihat melalui kerah pakaian Sasuke. Kelima 'kakak' bersulang, mereka kemudian meminta bayaran yang menghabiskan lebih dsri setengah dari gaji bulanan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menyesalinya.

Ia balas memberi tambahan afrodisiak di minuman mereka--satu jam sebelum meeting bersama klien luar negeri dilaksanakan.

Balas dendam memang selalu manis. ]

**_END_**

**_a/n_**

kesan dan pesan, mungkin?

terima kasih yang udah mampir dan baca fanfic dgn ide pasaran ini.


End file.
